Edith
"Before Sai's tears shines the messenger star their swift end nears at dawn they are not far. This city you must leave. Weeping is a string of sorrow, above it is always weaved a verdant rainbow." ~ Edith's poem Edith '''was a Human female citizen of The Holy Empire of the Four, in the city of Rivertwixt. She was a cleric by trade and worshiped the goddess Sai. She was one of the original members of the Brotherhood of the Nameless. '''Appearance Edith was a woman of medium stature and fair looks, she was well built and usually dressed in typical cleric's travelling clothes. She had short blonde hair, greyish-blue eyes and a fair complexion. She often wore a golden quadria around her neck. Personality What was shown of Edith's personality showed her to be a determined, yet kind person and cared deeply for others. She was open to foreign concepts, though she showed a distaste for opinions questioning the Four's authority and engaged in frequent arguments with Mikhael about religion. Edith did not enjoy engaging in violence and was not seen killing any sentient beings, though she would fight when the situation demanded it, mostly staying in the back line and supporting her comrades with healing magic. She exhibited great bravery and did not cower. Edith was, however, shown to be somewhat naive as she was manipulated and lied to by Senecius of Striecht for an extended period, culminating in a reveal of his vile nature that nearly caused her to abandon the group. She later showed compassion, trying to better Senecius by aiding him in becoming a good person. Edith was also shown to care deeply for her friends, as she was quite regretful of Taiyn and Klara's deaths. History Background Not much is known about Edith's early life - she was raised in a typical Imperial household and loved to pick flowers as a child, as well as having a penchant for writing poetry. She quickly developed an interest in topics such as history and the arcane and generally seemed to view the world with a sense of wonder. Sometime in her early teen years she joined the Church of the Four and became a priestess of Sai, climbing the ranks and being generally well liked among her peers. She forged a friendship with a fellow priestess named Klara. During a pilgrimage to a border region of the Empire Edith met with Taiyn and Mirnin and encountered a non-descript creature related to the Shadows of the Horizon. After his apparently traumatizing encounter she began working with Mirnin in his plan to collect the artifacts of the false gods and worked from her home city of Rivertwixt, constructing a secret hideout in the nearby marshes and storing several artifacts there. Eventually, the Doppler Assassins were sent after her and she was forced into faking her own death and going into hiding and awaiting aid. "Finding Edith" Arc After being forced to go into hiding Edith had left several clues to her location for Mirnin to find, however Mikhael Strand, Lithiel of Yandae, Senecius of Striecht and Hammer, with the help of Klara and Taiyn were able to decipher these clues and track her down to her hidden base in the Rivertwixt marshes, unwillingly leading the Doppler Assassins to her location as well. Edith was attacked by Dartonis and nearly killed before being saved by Lithiel, and afterwards she joined the group to form the first Brotherhood of the Nameless. "Unraveling Conspiracy" Arc Edith fought and was nearly killed in an abandoned village near Rekfork when the group was under attack by a Ghoul with an pack of undead and having a burning barn's roof collapse on her. Later she was saved by Senecius when forced to escape Rekfork after local authorities chased the group out of the city. She then helped in the theatrical number performed by Hammer and Lithiel to retrieve their lost artifacts. Relationship with Senecius Senecius appeared to grow somewhat attached to Edith during the course of the Brotherhood's travels and attempted multiple times to gain her affections, to no great success. Edith seemed to at first be interested in him, however when his amoral nature began to reveal itself she threatened leaving the group out of disgust for being deceived, but was convinced otherwise by Lithiel. Edith later decided she could help Senecius overcome his amoral ways and attempted to do so by offering him sympathy and allowing him to make advances towards her. Therefore, after her demise at the hands of Lord Illyan Iskaar, Senecius' reaction was the complete loss of his humanity and the reveal of his true distorted self. Abilities Martial Skills Edith was capable of wielding a mace and holding her own in a fight, however she was not a great fighter, mostly relying on her clerical talents and skills as a supportive teammate to win battles. Spellcasting Edith was a divine spellcaster capable of several advanced clerical spells, she could conjure up flames, heal wounds and create destructive watery spheres and etherial weapons, she could also enchant her mace with divine energy to empower its strikes.